Friendship
by Healer Kira
Summary: A noble and a orphan meet on the strangest of circumstances. BluemiereXTimpani


She was a scrawny, petite girl, but that didn't deter her from her task.

_She can't be much older than me-seven or eight, maybe, _Bluemiere thought, watching curiously as the red-head wrapped her arms around the wide midsection of the storage barrel and hoisted it upwards, tottering slowly back to place it against the shop wall.

He frowned. It was a hopeless task- they'd only be knocked down again when the store restocked; didn't she know that?

Bluemiere looked over his shoulder ; Mother wasn't paying attention, chatting to the cloth vendor. He glanced back to the girl- He was fairly sure he could make it back before Mother noticed.

Pulling his coat tightly around his body, he hurried across the street, barely missing a cart as it sped by. The girl was already setting another one down when he reached her. He stood to the side, his hands twisting the fabric of his jacket as she wiped her hands on her apron and breathed heavily.

After a moment, she passed Bluemiere, to the last empty barrel which was about to roll into the street. Hoisting it up, she carried it to rest by its brothers.

It hit the ground with a loud clump. She huffed, and looked over at him finally.

"Thanks so much for all your help," The girl grimaced, scrubbing her hands on her apron, " I was obviously having such an easy time with it. " Her eyes swept the him up and down, making Bluemiere feel slightly nervous.

"Sorry, You were already nearly done, and I…" He frowned, remembering why he walked here in the first place. "Why were you moving those things anyway? They're just going to get knocked over again."

"I know, "She said, smiling brightly, "But It gives me something to do. And it builds muscles," she flexed proudly, her bony arms bending unimpressively, "plus, sometimes I'll get a bit of food from it, because the shopkeepers think it's bad for business to have these things all over the front of their shop."

He glanced at her muddy dress, bare feet and decided to change the subject.

"I'm Bluemiere," He said, holding out a hand.

"Timpani," she answered, peering at his face happily, "I haven't seen you here before. Where're you from?"

Bluemiere paused, and said finally, " I live in the next town over. Mother wanted to visit here, see what it was like.

"And it is rather nice, "He added, looking around at the worn buildings. "I'd rather like to live here."

Timpani snickered. "You sure have bad taste for a noble. I don't even like it here, and I've been here all my life."

He frowned." How did you I was… from the higher class? "

"You talk funny and have really nice clothes." She explained. "Your people are really easy to spot, but they're sure not as nice as you." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as she grinned.

Timpani's smile suddenly melted into a frown.

"I think that lady wants you, "She said, pointing to somewhere behind him. Bluemiere turned.

Mother was gesturing at him frantically. The expression on her face was enough to make his heart sink as he realized the cause.

Father wanted them home.

"I have to go." He said.

"Still have parents?" She asked jokingly," Yep, they can be meanies. Don't worry, it's alright. Next time you come, I can watch you do all the work-"

She broke off, not quite finishing her sentence. He found himself looking into her sad brown eyes.

"You are coming back to here… I mean, do you think your mum'll come here again?"

Bluemiere smiled, but he knew that they would never come to this small, isolated town again. Father wouldn't let them- after all, if he was calling them home, something had to be wrong with this place.

"Don't worry. She probably will." He glanced back at Mother, who beckoned again as she saw him look.

"Good bye, Timpani!"

He called over his shoulder, quickly darting back to the other side of the street as an opening appeared.

"Your father wants us home now; it's important," Mother said as he latched onto her coat.

He didn't reply, instead risking a look back.

Her dirty apron, strung over that dark dress bounced up and down in rhythm as she hopped, her arm waving in enthusiastic semi-circles.

A bright, genuine smile lit up his own face and he threw up an arm to wave back.

_OoOoO_

_Yes, awful title but I can't think of anything else._

_Bluemiere and Timpani when they were children. Maybe their first meeting. Who knows (but I)? If anyone is actually interested, I'll write up a three-shot or chapter thing detailing their background, personalities and such. _

_Critiques would be much loved._


End file.
